


It's Locked

by edgar_in_his_hole



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Trapped In A Closet, thats about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 04:29:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2053659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgar_in_his_hole/pseuds/edgar_in_his_hole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Due to some major dumbassery on Gavin's part, Gavin, Ray and Michael find themselves stuck in a closet with no cell phone reception, and little hope of anyone finding them before the next morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Locked

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, I'm posting my first fic on here~! Hopefully more to come soon.

9:02pm

\--

“I blame you.” Ray said, tugging on his hair. “I blame you so fucking bad.”

“It’s not my fault! I just wanted to see what was in this closet! Michael shut the door!” Gavin argued.

“I didn’t know the fucking thing was going to lock, Gavin!”

“I still blame you. And thanks to you, we’re probably going to be stuck in here all night, because Geoff, Ryan and Jack think you went out for _bevs_ , they probably think you dragged me along, and for some fucking reason there’s no cell reception in this goddamn closet.” Ray said angrily.

“I don’t want to be locked in a closet with you idiots all night.” Michael sighed, sliding down the closet wall and onto the floor, Ray and Gavin quickly following suit.

“Well, what do you want to do to past the time?” Gavin asked.

“Get drunk. Unfortunately, the bevs are at the bar. Coincidentally, that’s exactly where we’re supposed to be.” Michael said angrily.

“Play video games? Nope, those are at home, where I’m supposed to be.” Ray added, just as annoyed.

“Look I’m sorry I wanted to see what was in the bloody closet! Is that what you want?”

“I want out of this damn closet, Gavin!” Michael shouted.

“Look, obviously in a few hours Geoff or Jack or Ryan will notice we didn’t come back from the b-“

“So you think they’ll check a supply closet at work! No! They’re just gonna get worried, then they might call the police, then people will come into work and figure out their missing employees were looked in a closet. This is gonna make a story.”

“No need for the sarcasm, X-Ray.”

“No need for the dumbassery, Vav.”

\--

11:02pm

\--

“I was just meant to come in and grab the game. You were supposed to drive me home, and then you were supposed to go out to a bar. This is not how I was going to spend my Friday.”

“My phone’s dying.” Gavin said dejectedly.

“So are you braincells.”

“Are you just going to keep being rude to me this whole time, Michael?”

“Yes.”

\--

11:39pm

\--

“How long have we been in here?” Gavin asked.

“An hour and a half.”

“Oh my god. We’re going to die in here.”

\---

1:10am

\--

“I can’t fucking stand this anymore.” Michael groaned, banging his head against the wall.

“I want to be dead. If I was dead, I wouldn’t be in this closet.”

“I’m an idiot. I’m a stupid idiot moron who is too curious.”

“I’ll say.”

“Stop being an ass, Michael.”

\--

2:38

\--

“They’re going to be getting worried by now.” Michael said. “We don’t usually stay out this late when it’s just me and you.”

“I really hope they haven’t called the cops. I do not want to go through that ridicule.”

\--

3:19

\--

“I’m going to go crazy!” Ray groaned, he was currently standing and trying to stretch his legs as much as he could.

“I am so tired.” Gavin frowned, having been in an out of consciousness the past hours.

“Well, there goes my phone.” Michael frowned. “I’m done. I’m getting out of here even if I have to break down the fucking door.”

He stood up, pushing Ray out of the way and backed up to the wall away from the door.

“Michael, you’ve already tried this,” Gavin sighed, bringing his legs towards him.

“Which means it’s weaker.”

He braced himself before charging towards the door, backing up and trying again. He did it several more times.

“Michael! It’s not working!” Gavin shouted as he heard the boy slam against the door again.

“Yes it is! I hear it cracking!” Ray smiled, feeling up against the door.

“One more time than.” Michael decided, slamming against the door once more and having a little light pool through.

He picked pieces away before he was able to slip his arm through and turn the lock.

He stood up, found the door handle and opened it up.

Ray and Gavin crawled out after him then stood, shielding their eyes against the bright lights of the studio.

“No one hears about this. If anyone asks the bar was awesome and all our phones died.” Michael told the younger men, pushing them towards the door.

“You two aren’t even drunk, Michael. And you’re driving us home.”

“Alright, we just go to bed. Take whatever scolding in silence and go right to the bedroom.”

Ray scoffed, clearly in a horrible mood after that endeavour. “We won’t make it past the kitchen until we tell them what happened.

“Then just let me do the talking, okay?” He asked, and the other lads nodded as they piled into the car.

\--

They had only walked into the house when Jack had caught them.

“Guys, they’re back!” He called out, and the other gents quickly came running in.

Ryan looked like a weight was lifted off his shoulder, any worry leaking away. But Geoff looked them over for anything wrong, a look between thankfulness and anger.

“Where have you three been?” He asked, his arms crossed over his shoulder.

“We were out, like we said we’d be.” Michael answered, Ray and Gavin nodding sheepishly behind him.

“It’s almost 4 in the morning! We’ve been worried sick waiting for you to get home!” He told them. “You didn’t even call, Ryan’s been driving all around town checking you usual places.”

“You two aren’t even drunk!” Ryan pointed out.

“We didn’t go to a bar.” He said simply.

“Well where did you go?” He asked.

“Why does it matter?” Michael shouted. “You’re our boyfriend’s, not out parents!”

“Well why won’t you just tell us?” Geoff shouted back.

“Because it doesn’t matter! Why can’t you just drop it?”

Jack stepped forwards, trying to stay calm.

“We were just worried; you weren’t answering your cell phones, or anything.” He told them. “Our minds just jumped to the worst case scenarios.”

Michael calmed down himself, knowing, like always, Jack was right.

“I know, our phones are all dead. But we’re home now, we’re safe and we’re tired. And we’d just like to go to bed.”

Jack looked like he was going to let it slide, but Geoff stepped forwards again.

“No, I don’t see what the problem is with telling us. Where were you?” He asked again. “You had us worried sick for over three hours, I think that’s the very least you owe us.”

“We don’t _owe_ you anything!” Michael said. “It’s not a big deal!”

“Then just tell us!”

“Just drop it!”

Michael grabbed both Gavin and Ray by the shoulders and pushed them through the gents blockage, just wanting to go to bed.

He breathed out once he felt Geoff’s hand on his shoulder.

“Guys, wai-”

“Fine, if you have to fucking know, we got locked in a fucking closet at work because Gavin’s a fucking dumbass. Happy now?” He asked, breathing deeply, and ready for the jokes, Gavin and Ray both looking away from everyone else.

“You got locked in a closet?” Ryan asked, before Geoff let out a loud laugh.

“Really?” He asked, Ryan now laughing as well, and Jack trying to hold his own down. “How the hell did you manage that?”

Michael scowled looking back at Gavin’s embarrassed expression and Ray’s own red-tinged face, though he seemed to be wearing a face mixed with embarrassment and plain annoyance.

He huffed, turning back around and pushing the other Lad’s to the bedroom, locking the door behind them, ignoring the calls behind them as the gent’s tried to stop laughing.

While he got changed for bed he heard someone rattling the door knob, “Awe, come on guys, we’re sorry we laughed!”

“Let us in, we won’t laugh anymore.”

The three lads curled up on the bed. They weren’t really that angry at them for laughing, a little annoyed, sure. Embarrassed? Definitely. But they knew that if they wanted the Gents to leave them alone about it within the next year then they had to seem hurt. It may have been a little harsh, tricking them like that, but sometimes they didn’t know when enough was enough.

And they definitely didn’t want this story spreading any where’s.

So the Gent’s had to sleep on the couch and it worked, because when the Lad’s walked out in the morning not a thing was said about the event to them. When they got to work and someone mentioned the broken closet door they kept their mouths shut, and it wasn’t brought up until the Lad’s decided to bring it up together during a Let’s Play, sharing it as a funny story. 


End file.
